


Exactly What She Needed

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marilla reflects on Anne after Matthew's death
Relationships: Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Exactly What She Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



In the years since they had adopted Anne, Marilla had blessed Providence. She had been sent by accident instead of a sturdy boy, but she had been just what Marilla and Matthew needed. 

Never more than now. A boy would have helped in the fields, but would he have cared for Marilla the way Anne did now? Would he have mourned Matthew with her?

Would he have given up his future, his prospects, like Anne had, to stay with an old woman?

Would he have loved Marilla like Anne?

Anne had been no mistake. 

She’d been exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Marilla piece. I loved your prompt about how AOGG is her story as well.


End file.
